


And... he shots

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, moodboard, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Тумблер-коллаж/Аэстетик, Тумблер-коллаж/Мудборд
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Они поженились не по любви...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	And... he shots

**Author's Note:**

> Просто два клана искали спасение во время Великой Депрессии и не придумали ничего лучше, как продать друг другу своих наследников. И кто же мог знать, что из этой обычной сделки может вырасти чувство? Но все пошло наперекосяк, когда Бена убили. Рей осталась одна во главе не самого легкого бизнеса и огромной сети контрабанды. И единственной ее целью стало найти убийцу своего мужа. А потому она обращается к Кайло Рену - человеку никогда не снимавшему маску, и который совсем недавно обосновался в Чикаго. Только вот он, похоже, не горит желанием ей помогать. А еще… слишком сильно похож на ее мертвого мужа.

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/fbf9f844975a4dce1612607183.jpg)

  


  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/67a0b2a3f56616791612607190.jpg)


End file.
